displacedfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Information
This is the general roleplay information and index of the roleplay information. This is required to be read if you hope to roleplay. Roles, rules, information, equipment, items, and other things present in the roleplay will be present here. The rules here are the ones for the actual roleplay, seperate from teh OOC rules Rules # Full sentences. If you're going to roleplay, all your actions should be atleast a full sentences. # Act like a normal person. While roleplaying, act like a normal fucking person in your situation. Most people wouldn't just go running at a sniper, most people won't just massacre people for fun, and most people get pretty scared when a gun is pointed at them, or when they're being shot at it. # Offensive Language. Offensive language is completely allowed in roleplay, but try not to use it in excess. This includes racism, swearing, etc. # Permission to kill. There is no such thing as permission to kill here, no-one needs permission to kill anyone at any time, but there must atleast be a decent reason. You may contest your death, and if the perp still says your dead, you're dead. If you really disagree with having your character dying, contact an Senior Dungeon Master+. # Passage of Time. Try to keep passage of time realistic. There is no specific guidelines, just use common sense. # Travel. Travelling between places of course will be in this roleplay, and travelling long distances in a short amount of time is both dumb, and unrealistic. It is very dangerous to travel long distances in open areas in short amount of time, so most people would probably stick to cover, and being sure they're safe. For long distance travel, timeskipping may be used. # Timeskipping. Timeskipping can be used for long distance travel, and long tedious actions. The max time you can timeskip per every 1 IRL hour is 6 IC hours. # Randomly coming in to save the day. I've seen this far too many times; someones being attacked, and someone else's character will just randomly come in from nowhere, and save them for little reason. # Characters. Try to keep your characters mostly realistic. A curvy anime neko girl who is 4'10" would not be serving in the Russian Army, most people can't carry 3 assault rifles, a rocket launcher, and still be combat effective. Character fatigue is in this, so try to be realistic with it, and equipment for your characters is big, so try to be realistic with that too. # Health and Pain. Health and pain do exist, believe it or not. Getting injured will bring you pain, slow you down, and take time to help. You can't just bandage and hope it gets better. And you can't just heal up instantly, if you get a broken leg, it'll take a long time for it to heal. And, pain is a major factor. Please react realistically to painful things, I've seen people just 'Grunt' from being shot point blank with a shotgun, and I hope to avoid that. # Infection. If you have an injury, you have to take steps to make sure it doesn't get infected or anything. If not, you will get infected, and due to the lack of medicine coming into the region, your character will likely die. # Sicknesses/Diseases. Those exist in this, and you've got to be careful to avoid contracting them. As stated above, they will be quite hard to treat. # To start roleplaying. You can start roleplaying once you made a character in any location (within reason), but by making a character you have agreed to these rules and guidelines. Combat Rules # Suppression. Suppression is a thing, this ties into acting like a normal person. If someones firing at you, yelling at you, etc., it is quite hard to focus on firing accurately. To sum it up, if you're being shot at, especially by an automatic/high caliber/multiple people, you probably won't be able to fight back well. An injury also adds to this, if you're injured, it will also be hard to fight. # Morals. People don't just relentlessly kill each other and wipe it off like it was nothing; that's just not how people are, and the thought of their friends coming to avenge them won't help too much. If you end up killing someone, be prepared to have your character have either external or internal repercussions. # Recoil. There is recoil, it can be both hard to handle, and handling it in excess can gradually make it harder to fire. Lore Displaced takes place in the year 2028, in the fictional Norvinsk Special Economic region of Russia, designed to be a gateway to Europe, situated between the Leningrad region and Karelia, right on the Finnish Gulf because of the newest gas pipeline. The design was to encourage an active international partnership and to ensure the safety of international investments, basically the next Skolkovo but for the financial and industrial economic sector. Tax exemption, more attention of authorities, and acclamation of cutting edge businesses were meant to make the region a suitable, even good place for joint ventures. The life of the region was centered in two modernized, and compact cities. The first of the cities, Norvinsk, named after the region it was in, was mostly executive headquarters, and government officials, while the main city of Tarkov was meant to be an industrial and financial city, built abundant with various road routes, intersections, and infrastructure. Both cities were bridged by a long speedway that connected the bank of one of the gulf inlets. Two years ago, Tarkov became the center of a large scandal, caused by the environment of preferential treatment for the major corporations by the Norvinsk SER authorities. Within six months, the political standoff escalated into armed conflict, stopping the investigations of the group in the center of this scandal; TerraGroup, from local authorities. USEC was given the task of protecting TerraGroup, while BEAR, supposedly created by direct order of the Russian government, was given the task of uncovering evidence against the corporation. UN and Russian military blockades surrounded the city, trapping both civilians and combatants inside, causing the civilians to make small gangs to protect themselves during the time of great turmoil. As each day passes, the situation only gets more tense, complicated, and more violent, only sparking more panic within the blockaded city. These groups of civilians have become only more violent as they accepted their reality, power-hungry gunmen stopping at nothing to gain power, even killing other civilians, and combating with both PMC corporations. Small 'civilizations' (if you could even call them that) have sprouted up around the region, creating their own small governing bodies, and fighting forces. PMCs are given tasks at designated drop points, but many now work for themselves, taking jobs from traders and such, either saving up to escape, or to masscarade and make a name for themselves. Locations Shoreline Shoreline is the major territority along the coast adjacent to the port area. The territory holds a partially abandoned village, modern private housing and fields, long shoreline with a boating facility, gas station, weather station, cellular base station with other facilities, and the main point of attraction; the "Azure Coast" health resort. The health resort consists of several buildings, boasts its own hydroelectric powerplant. The resort was once used to house TerraGroup personnel, now it just serves as another battlefield. Swamp Village The abandoned village is situated atop a small swamp(view map). All of its buildings are heavily damaged; with parts of the walls missing, roofs starting to cave in, etc. It houses a moderate amount of scavengers, and oftens serves as their "base". It houses 2 major traders, who are known for giving tasks to anyone who is willing to take them. It has a single road headed towards the downtown, which remains mostly overgrown. Downtown Villas Groups USEC USEC (United Security) is a merger of two private sector security companies; KerniSEC and Safe Sea. In 2004, after contact from TerraGroup they basically became a private military, boasting 7,500+ employees. And during the Contract Wars (see lore), USEC was given the task to protect all TerraGroup property from BEAR and Russian authorities, and destroy evidence of their potentially illicit activities, acting mostly as a proxy. USEC operatives specialize in weapon modification, the AR platform, long range optics, and stealth tactics. (Equipment) BEAR BEAR (Battle Encounter Assault Regiment) was created by secret decree of the Russian Government to counteract the illegal activities of TerraGroup in Russia by uncovering evidence of their illicit activities. The group consists of ex-special forces officers from all over the former soviet countries. They are used as a proxy, for the Russian authorities, and are hired by such. BEAR operatives specialize in the AK platform, heavy caliber weaponry, and raw power. (Equipment) Scavs Scavs are civilians radicalized by the harsh reality they find themselves in. They scavenge, travel in gangs, and comit acts of banditry, or just self defense. They carry around any weapons and equipment they can find. Most can be found in the 3 major groups (in link), but of course many travel in smaller groups too. TerraGroup Civilians Civilians afasfa dasdasf Home > Roleplay Information